1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking training system, and more particularly to a walking training system that has a conveyor on which a trainee walks and a pair of frames on which an assistant places the feet, one on each frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-50451 (JP 2011-50451 A) discloses a technology that can measure walking data on the walking state during user's walking training without the user having to wear a special measurement apparatus. The walking rehabilitation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-50451 (JP 2011-50451 A) includes a pair of right and left belts on which the user places the feet. This walking rehabilitation device further includes a detection unit and a walking data measurement unit. The detection unit detects the electric current value, which flows in the motor for operating each of the pair of right and left belts, at a predetermined time interval. The walking data measurement unit checks the electric current value, detected by the detection unit, to determine whether the user is in the stance foot state or the swing foot state, and displays the determination result on the monitor in the form of a graph.
However, the walking rehabilitation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-50451 (JP 2011-50451 A) has the problem that the device cannot detect the state in which a trainee cannot walk well and walks off the belt. That is, the problem with the walking rehabilitation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-50451 (JP 2011-50451 A) is that the device cannot detect an abnormal state that may be generated during walking training.